


Three times when Bastian laughed at Lukas

by Szeszely



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title<br/>Let's pretend Lukas and Bastian are living together and both of them play in Bayern Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times when Bastian laughed at Lukas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this silly play of my discursive mind.  
> The fact that BASTI IS BACK (finally) made me so happy that I couldn't resist writing.

1)       

“Why am I always the one who cooks?”

Bastian asks one evening when they share a dinner after practice. Lukas looks up from his almost empty plate and answers with a full mouth.

 “ ‘Cause aprons suit you better.”

Basti snorts and smacks him before frowning a little. A minute later a mischievous smile appears on his face and Lukas has to swallow despite he has already eaten his food.

 “I have a plan.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.”

Basti glares at him. “Tomorrow, I want you to cook for me.”

“What? No.” Lukas answers, but Basti goes on.

“So, then you admit that I’m better in the kitchen?” Lukas stares and Basti grins back. “You admit defeat, Luki?”

“No way in hell.”

“Then cook. The same thing we ate last Saturday.”

Lukas thinks it over and slowly nods. He couldn’t be defeated without fighting. Anyway, _schnitzel_ and croquette can’t be so hard to make. And he even helped his mother once when she baked _linzertorte_ , so that can be considered as done.

 

Next afternoon after an exhausting dribbling-session, Bastian takes a nap, smiling gloatingly at his grumpy boyfriend. Lukas mutters something uncomplimentary before turning his attention to the task ahead of him.

_“Ok, the schnitzel is simple: I have the meat, the flour, the eggs, the breadcrumbs – yeah, even grease instead of oil. That will definitely be better than Basti’s unhealthy cutlets. What else… fuck, I almost forgot the salt.”_

Lukas thinks as he carefully prepares his medallions. He hesitates for a moment when he picks up the box where Bastian keeps the salt, but quickly shrugs the thought off.

After that he makes the smooth pastry for his cake and even shapes his croquettes before finishing the torte and putting it in the oven.

 

When Basti emerges from the bedroom, he finds Lukas waiting for him at the already laid table with a huge smile on his face.

 “Are you ready for the best meal of your life?” Lukas asks with a raised eyebrow and Basti can’t help chuckling.

 “I bet it will be.”

Lukas disappears into the kitchen and brings the food onto the table. Basti is already stunned, because everything looks okay, though the croquettes are slightly burned. They settle down and Basti helps himself from the plates.

Lukas is watching him expectantly and Basti takes the first bite into his mouth, smiling. He really has to hold back himself from spitting it, but somehow he manages to swallow.

 “So, what do you say now? Who is the better?”

 Basti looks back incredulously, but he figures Lukas didn’t try his creation before serving it.

“You should try it as well.” He says and Lukas’ complies.

 “Getting time for excuses already?” Lukas smirks before taking the schnitzel into his mouth. Basti can clearly see when his boyfriend tastes the food and that Lukas can’t even swallow it with a straight face.

 “What the hell?” Lukas bursts out and Basti doubles over with laughter.

 “You mixed up salt with sugar…”

 

* * *

 

2)  

Fortunately, Bastian has left the apartment and Lukas sighs in relief that he has time to think everything over. The last time they spoke in normal voice was before they left their hotel in Moscow, since then they’re either yelling or not speaking at all.

Yes, he did change rooms with Thomas for the last night, but both Bastian and Mülli was utterly drunk and Lukas wanted to sleep. The only thing he didn’t think that Bastian would wake up with a half-naked Thomas draped over his chest and no memories from the previous night. It turned out that nothing had really happened, just when Thomas realised he was out of his room, he started crying, hugging Bastian and pleading for a fairy tale before sleeping.

But Bastian was furious about the incident and not to mention jealous at Robert who was sitting next to Lukas during the flight back Germany. So when they arrived home, Basti didn’t even bother saying anything, just dropped his bags and stormed out of the apartment. Lukas collapsed on the bed and cursed.

He knows he will have to apologize or Basti won’t talk to him. When he stands up his eyes wander away at the suitcases next to the door and he has a brilliant thought. If he shows Bastian how repentant he is with doing something he never does, maybe he could earn even more than forgiving. He sits down on the floor and starts packing out.

When Bastian opens the door, he immediately spots a sleeping Lukas near the wardrobe. As he pads closer he sees the clothes from their suitcases strewn around everywhere, some of them in small heaps. He takes one more step when Lukas wakes up and notices him. Bastian forces an upset expression on his face, though he’s not mad anymore. Lukas scrambles up from the ground and nervously glances around.

“Lukas, what’s this mess you’ve done here?”

“Um, sorry…you know, I didn’t intend to fall asleep before I finish…”

“Ok, then go on.” Basti says coldly and sits down on the bed. Lukas runs his fingers through his hair and crouches, picking up a few T-shirts. He tries to fold them again, the same way he tried for a whole hour before he dozed off, but yet again, he doesn’t succeed.

He shoots a glance at Bastian and blushes under his gaze, accidentally dropping the cloths from his shaking hands. That’s the moment when Bastian isn’t able to control himself anymore and snickers, then lets out a belly laugh. Before Lukas can detect his own relief, he finds himself on the piles of garments, trapped under his boyfriend.

“You’re such a fool, Luki.”

“Sorry...” Lukas starts mumbling, but Bastian shakes his head and shuts him up with a deep kiss.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

     

* * *

 

3)

Lukas guesses every person who is just the tiniest bit interested in football knows that he loves taking photos. He uploads a couple – okay, a lot of them onto his public social sites, but he has hundreds of more. And there is one particular reason for him to grab every occasion he can to take a shot - Lukas just loves scrapbooks.

He has plenty of them about different topics, like Bayern, Gliwice, holidays and the thickest one is about… ugh, well, about Basti. He feels slightly guilty, because scrapbooks are for memories, but he isn’t able to control himself when it comes to Bastian and he has made plenty pages with what he wants or what he’s dreaming about.

A smug smile appears on his face when he thinks about how well he keeps those precious books in secret. He wrapped them in ugly covers with big, boring titles that are screaming to keep their contents untouched. For example the one which is about Bayern has the title  _'How to avoid huge ships_ ' and his scrapbook from his high school years has  _'Quantification, definiteness and nominalization_ ' on its saddle.

So when Lukas arrives home after their match against Hannover, giving Bastian their car to go and celebrate the easy win with the others, he thinks it’s just the perfect time to finish the current pages he has been working on. He pulls out his Bayern book and sticks in his pictures from the latest interview he has done. After completing two other pages, he checks his watch. There’s enough time to work a bit on his dearest, the ' _Software Licence Agreement_ ', so he carefully picks it up from the lowest self and leafs through it, grinning every now and then about especially cute photos of Bastian.

The smile fades from his face, though, when he reaches the last filled page and realises that it’s not his work. There are pictures of  _him_  while sleeping, watching Titanic (only ‘cause Basti wanted it), struggling with the paintbrush when he renewed the bedroom… And there’s an enormous text in the middle, every letter of it is in different colour.

**_“Don’t keep me out of the fun next time”_ **

Lukas stares and just before he starts panicking, unsure of what to do, he hears snickering from the wardrobe. He walks over cautiously and opens the door to find a shaking Bastian inside who immediately lets go of his laughter. Lukas can’t help, but join him and in the end both of them are lying on the floor with tears from giggling.

“Luki, have you read ' _M_ _astering Visual Basic'_?” Lukas looks over, shaking his head. “Well, I think you should.” Basti says and burst out in another laughing fit.

 


End file.
